<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowball Fight by coffeestainsandcashmere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004530">Snowball Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsandcashmere/pseuds/coffeestainsandcashmere'>coffeestainsandcashmere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, a hint of angst, silliness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsandcashmere/pseuds/coffeestainsandcashmere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Drake, look out!” Theo yelled, and to Hermione’s horror, Draco turned to face them in a flash with his wand brandished.  </p><p>The word ‘stupefy’ had rolled off his pale lips before he’d figured who was standing behind him, and he had instinctively evaporated the inbound snowball with another flick of his wand at the tail end of the first spell."</p><p>From the an anon prompt on Tumblr for Hermione, Draco, and Theo having a snowball fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowball Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of a new series of very short pieces I'll be posting on here from Tumblr prompts that have been sent in to me. This one features a flash of angst at the start, but quickly turns into pure fluff and silliness afterwards. </p><p>Currently (30th June 2020) prompts and free requests are open, so feel free to drop one by if you have a prompt for any combination of these three characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Drake, look out!” Theo yelled, and to Hermione’s horror, Draco turned to face them in a flash with his wand brandished. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The word </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>stupefy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>had rolled off his pale lips before he’d figured who was standing behind him, and he had instinctively evaporated the inbound snowball with another flick of his wand at the tail end of the first spell. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione might have been impressed by the fluidity of his </span>
  <span>spellcraft</span>
  <span> had she not been intent on blocking the stupefying spell with an easy, wandless motion of her hand, not having had time to draw her own wand from her sleeve - not having expected to need it. She should have </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Stupid witch! Draco had been on edge for years, constantly expecting attack from all sides, and to have Theo yell ‘look out’ from nowhere while he stood alone, staring out in the opposite direction towards the Shrieking Shack, was to expect nothing but trouble. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Draco saw that it was Theo and Hermione standing there, side by side, his wand fell from his fingers to the snow at his feet and his face blanched the same colour as the countryside around them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, I’m sorry,” Hermione gasped, rushing over to him through the fallen snow. “I didn’t think. I’m so sorry Draco…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stood there like a pillar as she hurled herself at him and hugged him, and he didn’t move to embrace her back, horror etched deep into his harshly handsome features. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco?” she asked, leaning back to look at him without letting go, her warm brown eyes scanning his face. Gods, he had gone so pale. “Draco?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed thickly, eyes wide. “I could have… I… Hermione…” he growled through gritted teeth. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a moment to realise that behind the shock was a deep, painful anger. He was furious with her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I could have —”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“— But you didn’t,” she said. “It was my fault. I shouldn’t have hurled a snowball at you like that. I’m sorry. Let’s forget it? Please?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Draco suddenly seemed to melt with delayed relief and he reached for her, scooping her into his arms and cradling the back of her head in his hands. The impossibly dark green, dragonhide gloves skimmed over her curly hair unfeeling, but the sentiment behind the hug was huge. He drew her hair to one side, caressing its waves with trembling fingers and glistening, mercury eyes. “Hermione…” he breathed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was Theo who broke the tension a second or two later by shoving a dirty great handful of snow down Hermione’s collar, right down the exposed section of her neck. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A banshee might have been quieter than the sound she produced as freezing, melting snow rilled down her neck and between her shoulders, and she twisted violently in Draco’s arms, lunging for Theo the moment she was free, even as he sprinted away on long, lean legs. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you!” she shrieked after him, scooping up a handful of snow and pelting it at him. It missed by a mile and struck a tree, but the first shots had been fired, and Theo returned with stunning precision. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She took one to the ear and another to the arse before she managed to get him back, right in his handsome, winter-flushed face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stood there and watched for a few minutes before casually joining in, deciding to side with Hermione against Theo first, but switching sides easily enough when she caught him on the side of the head with a well-timed flurry of snow from her wand. Blinking the flakes from his vision, he grinned demoniacally and she actually relaxed when she spotted the playfully competitive side of him surging to the surface. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, she found herself tackled into a snow bank with Theo’s warm body pressed atop her own, and with Draco standing severely over both of them, one snowball in each gloved hand. “Which of you wants the first of these?” he asked in a dangerous purr. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo!” she yelled, gripping his collar to pull herself closer to him and cowering beneath him for protection, laughing riotously. She’d lost her woolly hat somewhere, her hair was soaked and curling wildly, and she was drenched, but a few warming charms would soon sort that. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take one for m’lady,” Theo crooned with melodramatic flare. “Come on Draco. Do your worst.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s eyes flashed and he sent one ball whizzing through the air, straight at Theo. Theo, however, clearly had other treacherous ideas, and immediately ducked to one side, and Hermione took it straight to the face while Theo made a very attractive snow-doxy in the bank beside her, cackling manically. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she’d recovered, Hermione stood and said imperiously, “I suppose I should have expected no less from a Slytherin boy…” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-oh,” Theo snorted, not looking terribly worried. “I think we’ve awoken our fierce Gryffindor lioness, Drake…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smiled and offered Theo a hand up without a word. When he’d hauled the taller boy to his feet, he extended his other hand to Hermione. “I believe three butterbeers are in order,” he said quietly. “Or perhaps three firewhiskies…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds glorious,” she said, flicking a quick charm up and down her body before stashing her wand back up her sleeve. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please,” Theo said, eyeing the post where she’d just returned the wand, and then looking back at his damp jeans and jacket. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow, withdrew her wand, and then pointed it straight at his crotch. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aguamenti</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she hissed and a spout of freezing water hit him right in the groin. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theo's impression of a banshee was even more convincing than hers had been, but luckily for him, Draco dried him off a second later and chased the disgruntled shivers from his lips with a heated kiss. When he turned his gaze to Hermione, his irises were barely visible - just two slivers of silver engulfed by his pupils. “Would you be terribly offended if I called you a Slytherin Lioness, love?” he asked as she took his hand, still giggling. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? I don’t think I would,” she smiled. “Not at all. So long as I’m your Slytherin Lioness…” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged her off balance and into his arms with a quick and unceremonious yank, and crushed a kiss to her lips. “Mine,” he said fiercely, his other hand still clutching Theo’s tightly. “Ours.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>